


scream

by lazyfish



Series: invisible man [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inhuman Antoine Triplett, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: Trip's powers of invisibility can be used for some...interestingpurposes.
Relationships: Bobbi Morse/Antoine Triplett
Series: invisible man [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038690
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	scream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [treaddelicately](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treaddelicately/gifts).



“I can’t believe we have to do this again,” Bobbi murmured, tucking herself into Trip’s side. The Playground was a large base, so of course it was good to have a fire safety talk and make sure they all knew how to get out in case of an emergency, but they’d had this exact same talk three months ago - and three months before that, and three months before that, and three months before that, and…

“Agent Morse, complaining about being in a meeting?” Trip murmured, slinging an arm around her shoulder. “C’mon, girl, look at the bright side.”

“What bright side?” she muttered, reaching a hand up to thread her fingers through his.

“After we listen to this one, another three months before we have to hear it again.” He grinned.

“I would literally rather chew glass,” Bobbi huffed. The meeting was about to start, so at least they’d be out of the crowded conference room soon.

“So if someone had an idea of what to do instead…?”

“You know we can’t ditch,” Bobbi sighed. “Someone would see us leave and think we were being rude.”

“Didn’t say anything about ditching.” Bobbi turned to look at Trip, and he was still flashing a smile at her. This one was different, though - the kind of smile that everyone else would think was normal but Bobbi knew meant trouble.

“So what is the plan, then?” Bobbi asked, eyebrow arched.

“This.”

Bobbi blinked, and the world outside of her and Trip went blurry around the edges. He’d only made her invisible with him a few times before, and only for a few seconds, so Bobbi had to take a moment to wrap her head around the oil-pastel painting that was the visible world.

“Okay, so no one can hear us talk?” Bobbi asked. It wasn’t like they were going to stop talking either way.

“Something like that,” Trip answered. “Back up a bit.”

Bobbi did as she was told, backing up until she hit the wall at the back of the conference room. There was a rickety table in the back as well, one that probably was used for coffee in meetings that didn’t have well over a hundred people in them.

“Ant,” Bobbi said, brow furrowing as he removed his arm from her shoulders and instead slid behind her, putting himself between her and the wall. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing, doll.”

“That doesn’t look like nothing,” Bobbi said dubiously when his fingers began fiddling with the button of her jeans.

“You said you would rather chew glass than listen to this spiel again,” Trip said, lips pressed against her ear. “Is me getting you naked somehow less appealing than that?”

“No, but -”

“You know no one can see us,” he said, popping the button open and placing a soft, open-mouthed kiss on her neck. “Why not have a little fun while we can?”

“Because!” Bobbi huffed, looking around. Of course Trip was right - no one _could_ see them, and with as many people as there were in the room, it was unlikely anyone would notice they were missing, especially since they hadn’t used the exit. 

“Hey everyone!” Trip shouted “I’m getting my girlfriend naked, take a look!”

Of course no one turned around - no sound escaped Trip’s bubble of invisibility.

“If you don’t want to, we don’t have to,” Trip murmured, toying with her zipper. “If you don’t it’ll just be me and my lonesome,” he said, holding up his right hand.

Bobbi’s nostrils flared. She wouldn’t be able to focus on the meeting knowing Trip was jacking off next to her, so why not have a little fun herself? She dipped her chin a nod and Trip pulled her zipper down, sliding her jeans off her hips a moment later.

“You know, if no one can hear us, you can consider letting loose a little,” he said as he began rubbing at her crotch through the cotton of her underwear. Bobbi’s hips jerked when the tip of his finger caught on her clit, and again when he applied pressure, circling slowly.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Bobbi whispered, ignoring the jagged edge to her own breathing.

“C’mon, girl,” Trip rasped. “You know exactly what I’m talking about.” He nudged the crotch of her panties aside and began rolling her clit between his fingers, applying firm, steady pressure.

“Antoine,” she gasped, shivers running up her spine.

“I know.” Trip’s fingers released her clit, slipping down to circle her entrance. “You think everybody’s watching you, but they’re not.” He pushed two of his fingers into her and Bobbi squeaked, her throat constricting around the deeper sound she wanted to make. “I’m the only one watching you.” The pads of his fingers brushed against the spot inside her that made Bobbi see stars, and she was infinitely grateful for having both the wall and Trip to hold her up.

“Ant, I…” Bobbi licked her lips, trying to find words and failing. Her mind was blissfully blank, and all her body was demanding was more of him - his voice husky in her ear, his cologne thick in her nose, his fingers stretching her open, his cock grinding against her ass.

“Like this?” he asked, curling his fingers up so they hit that magical spot again. “Or this?”

Bobbi choked out a gasp when his thumb slipped over her clit, applying just enough pressure for her thighs to begin quivering.

“Trip,” she whimpered.

“Good girl.” His thumb returned to her clit and his fingers pumped faster, each time sending a jolt through Bobbi. “I like it when I can hear you. Let me hear you.”

“Trip,” she groaned brokenly, louder than she’d ever dared to before. Her heart pounded in her throat as she waited for someone to turn around, but no one did.

“Just like that,” Trip encouraged, mercilessly rubbing her clit.

Bobbi opened her mouth, but all that game out was a breathless _oh_ as she came apart around Trip’s fingers, her entire body trembling as he continued to play with her clit through the high of the orgasm.

“Coulson’s not even done his intro yet,” Trip said, sliding his hand down her thigh. “And I think a pretty girl like you deserves to cum more than once.”

Bobbi was still catching her breath when Trip slid out from behind her, kneeling in front of her in one smooth motion. 

“You did so good for me,” Trip murmured, nipping at the inside of her thigh gently. “Sound so nice, my pretty girl.” He dragged his tongue over where he had bitten her in a long, smooth stroke. “Do you think you can be even louder when I make you cum again?”

His voice was so sweet in her ears, his big brown eyes peering up at her with such unadulterated _love_ that Bobbi almost forgot she wasn’t alone with him - but only almost.

“I’ll try.” That was the best answer she could give him.

He accepted it with a kiss to her inner thigh, but he didn’t linger there for long.

“ _Shit_ , Ant,” she gasped when he closed his lips around her clit. Her hand flailed around until she found the back of his head, and Bobbi wasn't sure whether she wanted to pull him back or urge him closer. By the time she was cradling the back of his skull he had already released her clit, though, and was smiling up at her. 

“Just like that, baby girl. Nice and loud for me.” He dragged his tongue through her folds and Bobbi didn’t try to suppress the cry of pleasure she made when he once again reached her clit. Every time he touched her it was like someone had stitched a live wire into her nervous system, sweet sharp shocks of pain and pleasure mixed into one.

“Antoine,” she mewled, wishing they had bothered to take her jeans all the way off so she could hook her leg around his shoulders and drag him closer to her.

“Yeah, I hear you, girl,” Trip said, his breath hot against her cunt. “You need to be a bit more patient, okay? Want you to cum nice and hard on my mouth and we can’t rush that.”

 _Yes we can,_ Bobbi wanted to protest, grinding her hips down against his face. She had been ready for a second orgasm since he had given her the first. Normally he could pull two out of her, one right after the other, but for some reason he hadn’t tried this time around. Maybe it was so she’d be like this, pliant and begging.

“God, Trip, I need you I need you I need you I -”

Bobbi’s head slammed back into the wall and a dim part of her hoped Trip’s invisibility bubble covered the sound. “I n-n-need -” she stuttered out, mouth suddenly coated with sandpaper. 

“I need you to scream for me.” Trip sounded like he was a hundred miles away and Bobbi’s chest heaved as she tried to get in enough air for a response. She was right on the edge of heaven and hell and she _needed_ Trip to make sure it was heaven she ended up in. With each shaky breath she took where she didn’t cum Bobbi’s frustration mounted, and she was sure her orgasm would be ruined - right until the moment Trip sent her into indescribable bliss. Bobbi clapped her hand over her mouth, but it was pointless, because the sound never came - it scratched at her throat and couldn’t get through her pressed-closed lips.

Disappointment washed through her a moment later. She had almost screamed for Trip and she’d stopped herself - for what? No one in this stupid meeting could see her, no one could hear her, and he was being so _fucking_ good to her. In no world would listening to Coulson talk ever be preferable to Trip eating her out, and all he’d asked in return was a little bit of noise.

Bobbi had never had the opportunity to be loud before, since all of her sexual escapades happened in Quinjets or on bases or in safehouses. Trip had tried his best to coax her, assure her it was fine - especially when it was just them alone in a safehouse - but she’d never been able to let go before.

She wanted to let go.

“Let me try again,” she said, mouth still unbelievably dry.

“You sure, girl?” Trip peered up at her with wide, searching eyes. “You looked -”

“I was close,” Bobbi interrupted. “I was so close to screaming your name and I want you to hear it.” She cleared her throat, willing away the dryness. “I just need to take my clothes off so I can fuck your mouth the right way.”

“If we’re gonna go another round I need to do something about this,” Trip said, palming the bulge in his crotch. “If you had screamed that time I would’ve jizzed myself.”

Bobbi’s eyes fluttered shut. She wanted Trip’s cock _badly_ but it would just remind her of all theri clandestine meetings, the times they’d fucked in dark corners and bathroom stalls and they’d had to muffle their noises into each other’s skin. The world was fucking unfair.

“I know.” Trip began peeling her jeans down her legs, and Bobbi toed off her shoes so she could get the jeans off her, followed by her panties. It took Trip a minute longer to get his own jeans undone and his cock situated in his palm, and Bobbi sighed at the sight of it. There were few things in the world she truly owned, but that cock was one of them.

Bobbi’s pussy clenched around the empty air and she whimpered helplessly as Trip began stroking himself.

“You like that?” Trip asked huskily.

“Yeah,” Bobbi answered.

“You wanna see how it’s done?” Bobbi’s knees went weak. “Want me to show you how much I want you, pretty girl?” His hand was already speeding up on his cock and Bobbi nodded fervently.

Trip tightened his fist. “Do you?”

“Yes,” Bobbi said. “Yes, yes, _yes!_ I want you to jack yourself off in the back of a conference room while everyone else is here but nobody can see us and I want you to cum all over yourself and I want you to let me ride your face until I scream!”

Bobbi clapped her hands over her mouth when she finished with her triade, still not believing everything had come spilling out of her so easily. 

“That’s more like it.” Trip grinned, but it fell off his face quickly as he kept stroking his cock, replaced with a more slack-jawed expression. “Fu- _uck_ , baby girl, you make me so hard.” Trip’s head dropped forward so his forehead was resting between her hip bones, his breath coming out in short, hot pants against her cunt. 

Bobbi ran her fingernails from the base of Trip’s neck to his hairline, flush spreading across her skin when he groaned. Trip’s entire body was rigid and tense, his hand shaking even as he continued to jack himself off.

“Bobbi, _yes_ pretty girl, just like that, fuck…” Trip trailed off into mostly incoherent expletives that increased in volume with each passing second. Bobbi waited, heat building inside her, until Trip’s litany reached a hoarse crescendo - “ _Barbara!_ ”

He spilled over his hand and had to grab Bobbi’s abandoned clothing to keep from staining the carpet with his cum. Bobbi whimpered, embarrassment at being aroused by her boyfriend wiping his mess on her jeans kicking up the temperature of her skin another few degrees.

“You ready?” Trip asked when he had finished cleaning himself up. Bobbi answered by canting her hips towards him, seeking some sort of relief for the throbbing between her thighs. She choked out a sob the moment his lips closed around her clit again, unsure whether it was pain or pleasure stoking the fire he had built inside her. Either way she couldn’t stop the insistent wriggle of her hips as she sought more contact with Trip’s mouth.

“God, _yes_ , Ant,” she gasped as pleasure finally won out over pain. Bobbi hooked her leg around Trip’s shoulders, forcing his eager mouth even closer to her cunt. 

He said something that she couldn’t hear but vibrated deliciously through her body, sending ripples of bliss through her. “You want me to be louder?” she guessed. Trip hummed his response and Bobbi had no choice but to humor him, _really_ \- she could’ve held back the cry of pleasure if she’d wanted to.

A guttural groan slipped from Bobbi’s mouth as she continued grinding against Trip’s mouth. She didn’t know how he could breathe with his face pressed so close to her but she was past the point of caring - the ripples had become waves and Bobbi was waiting with bated breath for the moment she would go under. Trip had abandoned any notion of taking his time, urging her on until she was practically humping his mouth.

“Yes,” she hissed when he began flicking her clit in tandem with the pounding of the blood in her ears. “Ant, I’m going to fucking lose it, _please_ , oh God oh fuck oh _fuck_!” Her orgasm rolled over her on the last word and Bobbi yelled something unintelligible even to her own ears as her entire body writhed in pleasure. 

“Fuck,” she repeated shakily when she came down. “Ant, can you -?” He understood even without her finishing her sentence, suckling her clit until another smaller orgasm washed through her. It barely seemed to count as an orgasm at all after the mind-bending one she’d just had but it took the edge of need from her every movement and helped steady some of the wobbling of her knees. 

Trip stood up, wrapping an arm around her waist to help hold her up. His mouth and chin were both glistening in the low light and Bobbi heaved out a groaning sigh. 

“You want a taste?” Trip murmured, pulling her closer.

“No,” she answered as she dropped her head against his shoulder. “I want you to stop turning me on.”

“Well, girl, that sounds like a you problem.”

“Shut up,” Bobbi mumbled. “God, Trip. Four orgasms and Coulson’s still fucking talking.” She hadn’t been thinking about it whatsoever when Trip’s head had been between her legs, but there was something jarring about coming down and realizing the world had continued on outside of their bubble.

She had actually forgotten they were at the back of a conference room. Bobbi was going to say that was a good thing even if Trip would tease her mercilessly when she admitted it to him.

“We could always revisit the idea of sneaking out,” he mumbled. “Have a quickie someplace a little more comfortable.”

“Not all of us are sex gods who can have fifteen orgasms in a day and still be coherent, Antoine.”

“It was sixteen,” Trip corrected, pinching her ass teasingly. “But if you’re not feeling it we don’t have to. I don’t think making you blow me is an appropriate reward for how good you were for me.”

“Rain check?” Bobbi suggested.

“Rain check,” Trip agreed. “Now, c’mon. Even if we aren’t getting up to any funny business I’d rather get out of here before everyone else does.” Bobbi lifted her head from Trip’s shoulder, nodding her agreement. They obviously were going to stay invisible until they got back into their bunk - they both looked utterly debauched, and that was even before considering Bobbi was half-naked and her jeans were covered in Trip’s cum.

They made their way over to the door, and Trip stopped suddenly in his tracks.

“Hey everyone! I just made my girlfriend scream during sex!”

(No one heard him.)

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't know who to blame, it's Felicia. Again.


End file.
